Mystery at Munson Mansion
by BFG9000
Summary: Velma from Scooby Doo meets Edgar Allen Poe


**Author's Note:** _This is purely a work of fan fiction and is not intended to be taken as truth. All incidents are fictitious. The character of Velma Dinkley appears courtesy of Hanna-Barbera Productions. The story is copywrited 2006 by Mark Allen Portwood_

**Mystery at Munson Mansion**

**By Mark Allen Portwood**

The storm outside was ranging with howling winds and thunder cracking every few minutes, but inside the home, Velma felt safe and secure. She was tired and worn out after the gang's latest adventure.

After taking a refreshing shower and having a great meal, Velma went into her library and looked for a book to read. Running her finger over the selections, she chose a book that was a little dusty. She blew the dust off of it which caused a cloud to form.

She took it to a chair that was in front of a warm fire that took the chill off of the room. The light from the fire illuminated the pages enough to read from. Velma settled into the chair, pulling her robe around her to keep the warmth in.

She opened up the book and flipped the pages until she found a story she found interesting enough. She started reading and she placed her feet on an foot rest to elevate her legs.

The only sounds in the room besides the thunder outside was the steady tick tock sound of the grandfather clock in the corner. She flipped the pages studying each page like she was on a case.

An hour slipped by and Velma's eyes felt heavy. The book slid down to her lap as her head slumped to the left. She was reading her mail while listening to a rock band she liked called Land Fill.

The lead singer was from Scotland and her name is Cheryl Munson. The singer had flaming red hair and wore short skirts and fishnet stockings onstage. Her knee high boots completed her persona.

Velma had been a fan ever since the release of their smash hit, "I Think I'm Psycho". She has collected pictures of both the band and Cheryl herself. Velma noticed an unusual letter that she got.

The letter was addressed to her but had no return address in the corner. She opened it and unfolded the paper inside. She read the contents and then she noticed that a plane ticket was sticking out of the envelope containing the letter.

The letter that she got was from Cheryl herself. She stated that she was having some trouble at her mansion in Aberdeen Scotland and had heard about The Scooby Gang's adventures in clearing up the mysteries. She also knew that Velma was a fan and offered her a two week stay at her mansion if she could help figure out the weird goings on. Cheryl asked Velma to come alone, because she knew about Shaggy and Scooby's crashing into everything, and she wanted her home in one piece.

So, Velma packed her equipment and her suitcase. She grabbed the ticket and was on her way to the airport. After clearing baggage checks and security searches, she was on her way to Scotland. The plane ride over was uneventful and she spent the time reading and snoozing. Velma knew that if she could crack this case all by herself, this would impress the gang.

Soon enough, Velma's plane touched down in Glasgow, Scotland. When she retrieved her luggage, she was met by a chauffeur that would take her directly to the mansion. The woman easily placed her bags in the limo and then opened the door for Velma. They left there for a two hour drive to the mansion.

While riding, Velma watched the scenery flash by. Hillsides, farms and small villages passed by in a blur as the limo drove her towards the mansion. Finally, Velma saw the mansion in full view. It was situated on the banks of a lake with a road coming out on a road they were on. As they drew closer the mansion was up against the side of a sloping mountain.

The driver pulled up in front of the mansion and stopped the car. She helped Velma out of the vehicle and escorted her to the front door and then went back to retrieve her luggage. Velma pulled back the doorknocker and let go. It bashed against the door and thundered throughout the mansion.

A maid answered the door and escorted Velma into a drawing room. She told Velma to wait and she'll get the mistress.

The doors clattered shut as the maid exited the room. While she was waiting, Velma looked around the room. Slightly ornate furniture dominated the room as did a fireplace in the center. Lamps were placed sparingly to accentuate the room. "Must be heck on the electricity bill", Velma thought to herself.

Minutes passed. Velma heard the doorknob turning and the door opened. The maid was standing there and announced, "Miss Munson", then curtsied and stepped out of the way. A tall woman entered dressed in a sweater and a short skirt. She walked up to Velma and extended her hand. "I'm Cheryl, you must be Miss Dinkley", she said in a slightly Americanized accent. Velma shook Cheryl's hand and replied, "Please, call me Velma."

Velma saw the red hair and the well proportioned body of Cheryl. Velma was no slouch herself so this was going to get interesting. Cheryl smiled and invited Velma to supper. She rang for the maid. "Please take Velma to her bedroom so she can clean up for supper, I bet your tired after a long journey, dinner will be at six". Velma walked out the door and was led up a staircase to the second floor.

The maid took her down a long corridor. Then she stopped and opened the door for Velma. "I'll come and escort you to dinner, you can freshen up in here", said the maid as she turned on the lights and showed Velma a private half bathroom that adjoined the room. "Your luggage is here, there's towels and toiletries in the bathroom". Velma asked about electrical plugs for her laptop. the maid pointed to several alone the baseboards.

Velma thanked the maid as she left. Velma unpacked some of her equipment to help Cheryl solve her mystery. She plugged in her laptop and put some of her clothes into a dresser. After setting up her equipment, Velma had enough time to take a nice hot shower. She disrobed and took a long hot shower. She stepped out and got some clean clothes. At six, the maids was back to escort Velma to supper.

Velma was led by the maid down a long hallway peppered with pictures and suits of armor. Downstairs, they went to the Dining room with a fairly large oak table. The maid seated Velma at the far end of the table. Then she left.

In front of Velma was a meal fit for a queen. She waited and then Cheryl walked in. Velma rose and waited for Cheryl to sit down. When she sat, so did Velma. The maid came in and served both women the first course.

After they finished the meal, Cheryl and Velma retired to a well stocked library. Two chairs were silhouetted by a warm fire. "You're wondering why I summoned you", Cheryl said while settling into the chair. "The thought did cross my mind", Velma said as she eyed Cheryl crossing her legs and noticed that she wasn't wearing underpants.

"Let me get right to the point Velma. During Land Fill's last tour, we stopped in Hannibal Missouri. Before the show I received a letter stating I was the sole heir to a fortune from my uncle. The letter said that I must live in the mansion for a period of one month before I inherit the property and the inheritance."

"When we took some time off, I headed to this place and found that a lawyer was waiting for me with more information. Apparently, a distant relative of my family was a torturer during The Spanish Inquisition. She was so good at it that when it was stopped, she was run out of Spain and lived here in Scotland".

"She set up shop here in the mansion. She got married and had two children a boy and a girl. When the natives got wind of her past, the mob killed the husband, kidnapped the children, and took her to the torture chamber, where they stretched her on the rack and then placed her in an modified Iron Maiden where she was left, buried alive".

"Ever since the place was haunted and left abandoned. People died exactly one month after they started living here. Miss Dinkley, I'm determined to find out who is behind the murders and to finally break the curse of this mansion".

The women talked through the evening. When Cheryl discovered it was getting late, she had the maid take Velma to her bedroom. Velma noticed that a television set had been set up in her room. So she unpacked her nightgown and settled in for a good nights rest.

She opened the windows to look out at the hills and valleys that surrounded the mansion. A gentle wind rustled the trees and cooled things off during the summer here. A knock on the door interrupted Velma's daydreaming . It was the maid with an oscillating fan.

She set it up on the desk and pointed it at the bed and turned it on. The breeze felt good to Velma. The maid curtsied and left the room.

Velma changed into her nightgown and started to go to work. She got her laptop and checked out the story that Cheryl had related to her. Apparently, the legend checked out . Velma made printouts and gathered files that would help Cheryl figure out what was going on.

Hours passed and Velma felt tired. So, she shut her laptop off and went to the bed. She laid on the mattress and let the cool breeze of the fan travel up and down her body. She drifted off to sleep.

Toward the middle of the night, Velma heard the sound of a machine starting up. It sounded loud as if it was reverberating throughout the mansion. It made a tick, clank sound. Velma grabbed a flashlight from her bag and turned it on. She opened the door and went out into the dark hallway.

She crept down the hallway, making sure to watch out for the decorations and pictures that lined the halls. Velma rounded the corner and saw a door creak open . She hid behind a table. It was Cheryl in a sheer nightgown with a flashlight coming from the room. Velma surprised Cheryl and both crept down the hall.

They followed the sound until it was at its loudest. Both women decided to mark the spot and wait until daybreak to investigate further. They put a lamp at the spot where the sound was loudest . Cheryl asked Velma if she could spend some time with her, being to frightened to spend the night alone, so Velma took Cheryl to her bedroom.

The next morning, Cheryl woke up before Velma and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The water felt warm and inviting as she washed herself. Velma woke up to find Cheryl gone. She heard the water running in the shower and surmised that Cheryl was in there. After Cheryl stepped out of the shower and realized that the towel was in the bedroom and figured Velma was still asleep. She came out and surprised Velma.

Velma stood there looking at Cheryl. Cheryl sheepishly grabbed the towel and went to get some clothes on. While she was getting dressed, Velma used her laptop and found the files on Teresa.

They took some flashlights and went to the lamp in the hallway. Velma began to tap on the wall and soon heard a hollow sound. She showed Cheryl what she was doing. Velma looked around and turned a light that was hanging on the wall.

To both of their amazement, a secret panel slid open. Velma put a chair there so it wouldn't close. Each taking the flashlight, they went into the opening. Several feet into the opening Cheryl found a light switch and flipped it on.

To their horror, it illuminated a chamber full of ancient torture devices. A wooden staircase led down. Velma led the way and started to examine some of the devices. She looked around a corner and saw a line of cages, some still holding onto its human occupants. The skeletons were draped with dresses and women's underwear.

In another section, stood the most hideously simple torture device, the rack! Both Cheryl and Velma were fascinated with it that they ran their hands over it. It had a simple roller with two sets of chains wrapped around it. The ends of the chains had cuffs attached to hold the wrists. Cheryl lifted the bar and the roller moved with a sickening tick, tick sound. She dropped the handle with a thud.

Both decided to leave the room. They removed the chair from the panel and allowed it to shut. They went to the dining room to plan what to do now.

Velma and Cheryl sat dumbfounded by the discovery. Velma had her laptop and tapped in the information about the room. Then they heard a thudding sound which made both jump out of their clothes.

It was the front door. The maid escorted a shapely woman with brunette hair and a business suit. "Hello Cheryl," the woman said as she walked towards the duo. Cheryl explained that she was the lawyer that told her about the mansion in the first place,

She introduced herself to Velma as Therese. She sat down and told Cheryl that she was here to make sure Cheryl survives her month long stay at the mansion. She noticed that both women were visibly shaken.

Velma told Therese that they found a torture chamber and some of the devices down there. Therese was shocked at the news. She opened her briefcase which contained papers for Cheryl to sign.

Both Therese and Cheryl went into a study and left Velma to get on with her work. Velma was typing on her laptop when she noticed that Therese left a group of papers hanging over the edge of her briefcase.

She grabbed them and straightened them up. She read them and made a quick copy of the papers onto her laptop and then replaced them into Therese's case. About ten minutes passed the two women returned.

All three women had dinner and the retired to their bedrooms. Velma sat at her desk and reproduced the papers that Therese left in her briefcase. She looked at them and then shredded them up in her portable shredder.

Just then, Velma heard a knock on the door, it was the maid. Rochelle had brought Velma a glass of warm milk to help her to sleep. Velma thanked her and drank it.

Velma went to sleep. After about an hour, she woke up and heard the noise again. She tapped on the wall and heard a hollow sound from the room itself. She grabbed a flashlight and began to search for a hidden opening.

She figured the candleholders were the possible triggers so she twisted one. Sure enough, the wall next to the fireplace slid open. She turned on the flashlight and entered the passageway.

Velma was wearing a light teddy and slippers as she made her way along the passage. A few feet ahead of her she heard a creaking sound and another light coming out. Velma crept up behind the figure and grabbed at its head.

The figure turned out to be Cheryl, who discovered a panel in her room. She was wearing a teddy like Velma's. Both followed the passage until they came to a gate. It looked out into the torture chamber which they found earlier.

"Whoever is operating this can get around the mansion without notice", Velma said as she examined the lock on the gate. All of a sudden Velma saw gas was spraying out from nozzles. Cheryl and Velma choked and sputtered trying to not succumb to the noxious fumes. They both collapsed in a heap.

What seemed like hours later, Velma slowly awoke from the gas. She was lying down with her arms over her head. She tried to talk and found a rubber ball gag strapped to her head effectively cutting off all speech. She looked and to her horror found she was bound to the rack!

She looked around as she searched for Cheryl. She saw a platform in an larger section of the chamber. Cheryl was spread eagled on the platform tied at the wrist and ankles. She was gagged by the same type as Velma's. Above her loomed a large pendulum with a razor sharp edge. Velma looked above her head and saw that her arms were chained to a roller. Her feet were locked in stationary shackles.

A figure advanced out of the shadows towards Velma. It was a woman wearing a executioner's hood and a bikini top. She was also wearing a short skirt with knee high boots. Without saying a word, she ran her hands over the rack and Velma's exposed flesh.

She grabbed the lever at the top of the rack and pulled up. A tick tick sound emanated as the chains pulled Velma's arms taught. She ratcheted the lever forward then back as Velma winced and screamed as the tension increased on her arms and legs.

The hooded figure grabbed a pair of pincers and grasped various parts of Velma and squeezed. Velma screamed as the pincers pressed her flesh. After a few minutes, the woman stopped torturing Velma and walked towards Cheryl.

She walked over to the platform and ran her hands over Cheryl. Then she walked over to the controls, which were a lever and a pulley with a chain looped over it going through the floor in two spots.

She pulled the lever and the pendulum started to swing. First to the left, then to the right. Each time it swung above Cheryl as if to say, "I'm coming to kill you". Every fifth swing, the woman pulled the chain a little bit and it descended downwards.

Velma watched this as she struggled on the rack. Just then, Rochelle came in and put her hand over Velma's mouth. Rochelle grabbed a heavy pipe and crept up behind the preoccupied woman and smacked her on the head. The woman fell with a thud on the floor. Rochelle stopped the pendulum and released Cheryl. They got Velma off the rack and replaced her with the hooded woman.

The figure woke up and found out that she was now the captive. Velma recovered enough to go and get her laptop. When she came back, she grabbed the hood off of the masked torturer. It was Therese the lawyer!

Rochelle phoned the police as Velma explained it all to Cheryl. It seemed strange to Velma that the lawyer came here a few days before the month period was up. Also, the policy she had Cheryl sign gave her power of attorney to take the money and property away from Cheryl if she survived the night.

Her cover story would have been Theresa had haunted the halls and people would have believed her. Cheryl inquired about all the racket. Velma didn't tell her that there was hidden wires throughout the mansion and that it was a cd of sound effects to scare anybody off. It was on a timer switch to activate at a certain time. She went over and yanked on a part of the wall and wires pulled out of the woodwork.

They traced the source. A player was hidden in a pocket in the wall. The police were called and they heard all of the evidence and took Theresa away. One of the constables said that Therese was wanted on warrants for fraud and insurance scams.

Cheryl thanked Rochelle and Velma for all their help. She gave Velma a lifetime stage pass to al of Landfill's shows. As they relaxed, they heard the chiming of the grandfather clock in the hallway.

As the Grandfather clock's chiming ended, Velma awoke back in her chair in the library. She had slept in the chair with the book in her lap. She sat up in the chair and noticed her legs were numb from sleeping in the chair.

She rubbed her legs and got some feeling back in them. After a few minutes she got up and replaced the book back onto the shelf. She got dressed and got both the mail and the newspaper.

She looked at the headlines and saw that Landfill was taking a break and that Cheryl was coming into an inheritance. Velma looked at the mail and received a letter with no return address. She opened it up and read it. It was a letter requesting her to come to Scotland!


End file.
